The present invention relates to a network measurement configuration apparatus which selects, based on a user request, a meter for measurement traffic in a network, and sets a measurement rule on the IP meter thus selected.
As a means for measurement traffic characteristics in the network, such as transfer delay and packet loss, for example, it is known to carry out measurement by capturing data flowing through the network, utilizing a plurality of capturing devices (hereinafter referred to as “IP meters”) arranged within the network, and by collecting the data thus captured by a measurement server.
In the IPPM (IP Performance Metrics) of IETF (The Internet Engineering Task Force), methods for calculating delay time, loss and the like of a packet flowing through the network, by use of IP meters disposed at two positions, are defined in RFC 2679 and RFC 2680.
In RFC 2722, measurement system architecture is defined, and a configuration of an administrative manager for setting a measurement rule, an IP meter and a reader for collecting information from the IP meter are defined therein. However, in the RFC 2722, it is not defined as to a method for selecting the IP meter on which the measurement rule is set.